


algo extraordinario (a little extraordinary)

by saddermachine, softm



Series: Translations [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, Past Gaslighting, Swearing, Teen Romance, error 404 no heterosexuals found
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddermachine/pseuds/saddermachine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softm/pseuds/softm
Summary: No es del todo normal tener un chico desconocido escalando hasta la ventana de tu habitación en mitad de la noche. Y es aún más extraño que esto se haya convertido en algo usual.Mark intenta de todas las formas posibles guardarlo en su interior, pero cada vez es más difícil cuando cada día le gusta más cierto chico y un oscuro pasado no deja de atormentarlo.





	1. De madrugada (el comienzo)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a little extraordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982026) by [saddermachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddermachine/pseuds/saddermachine). 



> Nota de autora (saddermachine): pues espero que esto funcione  
> el escenario no es Korea porque no sé cómo funciona su sistema educativo así que va a ser como un instituto normal supongo
> 
> Nota de traductora (aka yo): holA este es el primer fic traducido que subo (no el que escribo though) así que espero que todo vaya bien :( traduzco también la nota de autora por si acaso jsjsj anyway si preferís leerlo en inglés teneis el link por aqui  
> a mí me ecanta su forma de escribir así que si manejáis bien el ingles pasaos por ahí uwu y disfrutad!!

Mark no consideraba su vida como algo especial. No como algo deprimente, simplemente sabía que había gente con una vida mucho más interesante que la suya, y no le importaba. No todo el mundo nace para salir en un libro de historia.

Su vida tampoco era aburrida. Tenía suficientes amigos, los cuales recurrían a grandes estupideces cuando se aburrían, como para considerarla aburrida. Simplemente no era fantásticamente extraordinaria.

Así era su vida hasta una noche de otoño.

En ese momento fue cuando su vida se transformó en algo extraordinario.

 

/

 

La hora rondaba la una y media de la noche, una noche fresca de finales de otoño, cuando Mark vio su sueño interrumpido debido a un fuerte golpe en la ventana de su habitación. La habitación de Mark se encontraba en el segundo piso, y la única manera de acceder a ella consistía en escalar una tubería vieja e inestable. Su ventana contaba con la fascinante vista de la pared de la casa de al lado y una pequeña parte de la calle.

Mark se levantó de un salto, sus ojos fijos en la cortina que cubría su ventana y latido de su corazón acelerado resonando en sus oídos. Su primer instinto fue pensar en un robo, pero vivía en una buena zona de la ciudad, y los robos allí eran igual de comunes que unos pájaros tropicales.

Así que, naturalmente, su cerebro todavía medio dormido se convenció de que no podía ser otra cosa que alguna mierda paranormal sacada de American Horror Story, lo cual le resultaba mucho más razonable y le había llevado a donde se encontraba en ese instante, de pie en medio de su habitación, a medio camino de la puerta, pero demasiado asustado como para darle la espalda a esa figura humanoide de su ventana.

La sombra se movió levemente y volvió a llamar a la ventana, algo más impaciente que la primera vez. Mark se encogió y dejó escapar un chillido sin dignidad alguna, justo antes de tapar con rapidez con una mano su boca. Francamente, esperaba que su muerte fuese rápida y que sus padres utilizasen una buena foto suya para la noticia de su brutal asesinato en televisión.

La figura se removió de nuevo y después habló:

—Escucha, sé que estás despierto. Abre la puta ventana.

Mark, todavía paralizado en medio de su habitación, observó en shock la ventana. La voz que había hablado era algo más aguda que la suya, pero no había duda de que se trataba de un chico, el cual sonaba muy humano.

Trató de responder, pero su voz no estaba por la labor y sonó como una rana estreñida. El chico suspiró audiblemente.

—Abre la puta ventana. No te voy a asesinar.

Mark pensó que no había sido demasiado convincente, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa persona no iba a rendirse fácilmente y, de todas formas, si moría ya no tendría que hacer nunca más ejercicios de mates. Hay que buscar siempre el lado positivo de las cosas y todo eso.

Se movió con lentitud hacia la ventana, escuchando un amortiguado “joder, por fin" mientras retiraba las cortinas.

El chico estaba iluminado por la espalda gracias a la débil luz proveniente de la calle, y Mark tan solo podía ver una melena rebelde de color castaño cobrizo y un par de ojos oscuros, observándolo desde el otro lado del cristal. Alzó la mano hasta el pestillo y abrió la ventana.

Casi inmediatamente, el chico puso todo su peso contra la ventana para forzar su apertura aún más. Mark trastabilló hacia atrás y observó enmudecido cómo el chico se introducía por el marco de la ventana hasta su habitación.

Ambos se mantuvieron de pie por un tiempo, el chico fulminando a Mark con su mirada, como si le retase a pedir ayuda.

Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, pasó de largo al chico y cerró la ventana antes de que todo el calor se marchase. Después, se dirigió a su mesa y encendió lámpara, iluminando la habitación con una luz amarilla tenue.

Bajo el brillo de la lámpara, el chico parecía mucho menos intimidante. Su ropa (un jersey raído, unos vaqueros igualmente raídos y zapatillas que parecían estar a punto de morir) desentonaba con el orden que caracterizaba la habitación de Mark. Tan sólo era algo más bajo que él, quizás un año menor. Quedaban restos de un moreno debido al verano en su rostro y manos, y su boca, similar al capullo de una rosa, se formaba un puchero. Mark apartó su mirada, centrándose en toda la suciedad que el chico estaba dejando en su alfombra.

—Estás ensuciando mi alfombra —dijo, agradeciendo internamente que su voz no hubiese fallado.

El chico miró hacia abajo, y después volvió su mirada a Mark.

—¿No sabes utilizar la aspiradora? —preguntó Mark perdió el hilo por unos segundos.

—Sí que sé utilizarla, pero mi madre se va a asustar.

El chico se encogió de hombros, para después llevar su atención al escritorio. Se acercó para coger el libro de texto más cercano y comenzar a ojearlo, con sus cejas arqueadas mostrando un aburrido desinterés. Mark se lo quitó de las manos con rapidez y miró con molestia las huellas de suciedad que había dejado en las páginas y la cubierta.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con algo de desesperación mientras el chico comenzaba a mirar su cuaderno.

El chico soltó el cuaderno y se giró hacia Mark, una sonrisa traviesa decoraba su rostro. Mark miró hacia otro lado. Era más seguro así.

—Por fin pregunta —celebró en un tono demasiado alto, y Mark le intentó callar—. Comida, quiero comida —prosiguió en un susurro apresurado.

—¿Comida? —Mark simplemente pestañeó.

—¿Acaso he dudado?

Mark trató de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero el chico no parecía afectado.

—¿Qué clase de comida?

—Me da igual. Excepto cereales, no soporto los cereales.

Mark se mantuvo en silencio un segundo antes de asentir, aceptando lo que le pidió.

—¿En serio? —ahora era el turno del chico de estar sorprendido.

—Sí. —Mark se encogió de hombros. —Está bien, supongo.

El chico se recompuso con rapidez, y la sonrisa traviesa volvió.

—Soy Donghyuck.

—Mark.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, y fue Mark quien apartó primero la mirada, con la esperanza de que la mala iluminación pudiese esconder el rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

—Tú sólo quédate aquí y no hagas ruido. Vuelvo en un minuto. Intenta no manchar todo.

Donghyuck asintió, sus ojos ya puestos en la cama desordenada de Mark.

—Vale. —Mark respiró profundamente y salió al pasillo. Captó la mirada de Donghyuck y trató de mostrar algo parecido a una sonrisa, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cocina tras el agonizante trayecto por la escalera, demasiado ruidosa, se permitió a sí mismo un pequeño descanso, apoyándose sobre la nevera para procesar toda aquella situación tan extraña. Un chico extraño llamado Donghyuck estaba en ese instante pasando el rato en su habitación, después de haber escalado una tubería oxidada para llegar hasta su habitación. Parecía alguna mierda de Peter Pan, quitando las hadas y el polvo mágico. El único polvo que había conseguido era sucio, arenoso y se encontraba literalmente por toda su alfombra. Parecía que el chico se había revolcado en ello.

Y con todo eso, Mark volvió a la realidad, para darse cuenta de que era un terrible cocinero.

Incluso algo tan sencillo como un sándwich era un reto para él.

Acabó consiguiendo una taza de ramen, un sándwich de jamón y un trozo de tarta de tofe. Fácil.

Llegó hasta el final de las escaleras sin incidentes y consiguió abrir la puerta con su codo (sin tirar ni derramar nada).

Donghyuck estaba tumbado en la cama, su respiración lenta y estable, y sus manos enganchadas al edredón como un salvavidas. Su rostro moreno y su pelo castaño cobrizo contrastaban con el tono azul claro de la almohada y el edredón. Mark se fijó inconscientemente en lo largas que eran las pestañas de Donghyuck, de su boca formando un pequeño puchero y de cómo se aplastaban sus mejillas contra la almohada.

También se dio cuenta de las manchas de mugre en su mandíbula y las costras resecas en sus nudillos, la suciedad, y pequeños trozos de arenilla y gravilla en su pelo, y de lo raída y rota que parecía su ropa. Sí que había tenido algo de consideración al quitarse los zapatos antes de meterse en su cama, aunque tampoco había gran diferencia. Estaba descalzo, y Mark no quería decir que olía, pero sí que olía.

Cuando frunció ligeramente su ceño y sus manos apretaron el edredón, Mark se dio cuenta de que había estado observando a un chico desconocido mientras dormía, y enseguida puso la bandeja en el suelo para acercarse después con lentitud hasta el borde de la cama.

Quería preguntar por qué la ropa de Donghyuck parecía tan estropeada y sucia y por qué tenía costras y heridas en sus manos, y por qué parecía tan desnutrido y cansado. Quería preguntar si tenía un sitio en el que quedarse, y cuándo había tenido su última comida caliente. Quería preguntar sobre sus padres, sobre todo realmente.

Pero no lo hizo. No era el momento adecuado, ni tampoco algo en lo que pudiera entrometerse.

Supuso que Donghyuck le contaría lo que quisiera, y si no quería decir nada, él tampoco le presionaría.

Posándose con cuidado al borde de la cama, dio un toque en el brazo de Donghyuck. El chico no reaccionó, y Mark dio otro toque un poco más enérgico, que resultó en una torta en su mejilla debido a un Donghyuck muy molesto y muy dormido.

—¿Qué? —susurró mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te he preparado comida, no seas un imbécil.

Donghyuck pareció estar confuso por unos instantes, hasta que su mirada topó con la bandeja en el suelo y enseguida comenzó a levantarse.

Sentado en el suelo, lanzó una mirada sospechosa a Mark, preguntando qué era el trozo de tarta que señalaba con el dedo.

—Es tarta.

Donghyuck puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé, idiota. ¿Qué tipo de tarta?

—Tarta de tofe.

Su cara se iluminó y Mark reprimió sus ganas intentar de aplastar sus mejillas. Entonces Donghyuck comenzó a comer mientras Mark observaba en un orgullo silencioso cómo engullía la comida como si fuese lo último que iba a comer nunca. Eso le entristeció a la vez que le preocupó, y decidió decirle a Donghyuck que comiese más lento, o le sentaría mal la comida. Sorprendentemente, le hizo caso y trató de ralentizarse.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó mientras veía a Donghyuck tragar el último trozo de tarta. Recibió como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, y le pasó una botella de agua medio llena que descansaba en su mesilla de noche.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que ambos simplemente permanecieron sentados. Mark luchaba por no quedarse dormido, y Donghyuck parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna.

—Entonces me voy.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres.

Ambos hablaron y se cortaron a la vez. Mark podía sentir sus mejillas encendiéndose y Donghyuck tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Da igual, me voy. Solo… gracias por la comida.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer —Donghyuck asintió.

—Siento la suciedad.

—No pasa nada.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

—Puedes salir por la puerta principal —le ofreció, pero Donghyuck se negó. Ya estaba poniéndose sus zapatos.

—Da igual. Se me da bien escalar.

—Esa tubería es lo peor que podrías escalar, pero vale.

—No dudes de mis habilidades, chico ramen.

Mark estaba a punto de preguntar qué cojones se suponía que significaba eso de chico ramen, pero Donghyuck ya estaba encaramado al marco de la ventana, cambiando su peso con cuidado sobre la puta tubería vieja. Mark apartó la mirada, le estaba empezando a marear.

—No te mueras, por favor. Quiero irme a la cama.

—Me voy a caer solo para molestarte —escuchó cómo murmuraba Donghyuck, seguido de un golpe amortiguado antes de sacar su cabeza por la ventana.

Donghyuck, sano y salvo, le mostró una sonrisa.

—Ya nos veremos, Mark —dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir corriendo hacia la calle y desaparecer.

Mark se quedó asomado a la ventana con la boca medio abierta, respirando el frío aire otoñal a las 2 y cuarto de la mañana, y preguntándose qué coño acababa de pasar.


	2. Día y noche (con falta de sueño)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark con una total falta de sueño puede parecer precioso o un idiota.

La mañana siguiente fue peor de lo esperado.

Mark se despertó tarde, y después por poco no se partió el cuello corriendo escaleras abajo. Su hermano pequeño Jisung y él tuvieron que correr durante prácticamente todo el camino al colegio, e incluso así llegaron tarde. Y ahí se encontraba, en la primera clase del día (historia), luchando por no quedarse dormido con cada célula de su cuerpo. Su amigo Jaemin había ofrecido inmediatamente sus servicios para mantenerlo despierto, y con ofrecer sus servicios al parecer se refería a pellizcar a Mark cada vez que cerrase los ojos por demasiado tiempo.

Mark salió de clase con un brazo dolorido y varias marcas, y Jaemin saltando alegremente a su lado.

—Pareces un muerto —dijo con una sonrisa. Mark respondió con una mueca.

—No he dormido mucho —murmuró contra su bufanda. Jaemin rio mientras le golpeaba con el hombro, empujándolo por la puerta, hacia el patio del colegio. Aglomeraciones de estudiantes se apiñaban juntos por todas partes, intentando sin éxito alguno resguardarse del frío viento de noviembre. Jaemin agarró a Mark por los hombros y lo guió hasta una esquina relativamente resguardada. Allí les esperaban otros cuatro individuos, también víctimas del viento. El hermano pequeño de Mark, Jisung, junto a su amigo y compañero de clase, Chenle, Renjun y Jeno.

Jaemin abandonó inmediatamente a Mark, para apretujarse entre Jeno y Renjun y así esconderse del viento. Mark lo fulminó con una mirada de traición, antes de dejarse caer en el suelo y apoyar su cabeza en sus manos.

Chenle le dio unos toques con el pie.

—¿Estás bien?

Mark gruñó como respuesta, y se escuchó un resoplido por parte de Jisung.

—No se levantó a su hora y consiguió que ambos llegáramos tarde a clase — dijo mientras lanzaba una patada en dirección a la rodilla de Mark—. Casi me castigan pero conseguí librarme.

—Eres bueno en eso, ¿a que sí? —murmuró Mark.

—Pues te eché a ti la culpa así que si tienes a la señora Kim en la siguiente clase estás jodido.

—No digas pu- no digas palabrotas. Mamá te va a matar.

—Y lo dices tú —dijo Jisung en un tono de burla. Mark comenzó a maldecir en un susurro y comenzó a levantarse, totalmente preparado para matar a ese pequeño bastardo, pero una mano enorme lo empujó por el hombro y lo retuvo en el sitio.

—Venga, sin peleas.

Era Johnny Seo, un chico majo del barrio y generalmente gracioso, y su novio Ten, el cual se había auto proclamado un 12 de 10 y la mejor persona que vayas a tener el honor de conocer. Salían bastante con ellos, siendo la madre y padre no oficiales del pequeño grupo. Nadie les cuestionaba, pues eso llevaría a una discusión sobre literalmente nada que pudiesen ganar _ya que ellos son mayores._ No tenía sentido.

Tampoco era como si fuesen extraños. Todos prácticamente habían crecido juntos, en extrañas reuniones familiares en vacaciones, y la mayor parte de su tiempo libre juntos. Así que no era extraño que ambos se hubiesen proclamado los padres del grupo, pues prácticamente habían ayudado a criarlos. Los otros dos mayores del grupo no resultaban tan parentales. Kun era de una naturaleza más callada, Y Sicheng le seguía el rollo más o menos.

Johnny sonrió, mirando hacia abajo a Mark.

—¿Por qué estás así?

—Por nada.

—No ha dormido —dijo Jaemin como ayuda, y Sicheng asintió de manera empática.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Ten, dejándose caer a su lado para después engancharlo con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Mark entró en pánico.

—Eh, ¿una pesadilla?

—Oh, lo siento. —dijo Ten con el carrillo pegado a su pelo.

—¿De qué iba? —preguntó Johnny.

—No me acuerdo.

Johnny suspiró antes de seguir hablando:

—Pues vaya. Bueno, ¿habéis escuchado lo que ha pasado con el señor Byun?

—Tío, son pequeños. No puedes contarles eso, los traumatizarás o algo —le regañó Kun, haciendo que toda la atención del grupo se centrase sobre Johnny, quien comenzó a reírse mientras le golpeaba en el hombro.

—No les va a pasar nada, no es tan malo.

— _Tío_ —dijo Sicheng—, es bastante jodido.

—¡Dilo! —exclamó Jeno, con ambos brazos rodeando los hombros de Jaemin.

Johnny miró a Ten, preguntando de manera silenciosa si podía.

—Díselo, tan solo que Jisung y Chenle se tapen los oídos.

—Ah, no, dejad que Jisung lo escuche. Quizás estando traumatizado deja de ser un mocoso —dijo de pronto Mark.

Kun y Ten se rieron disimuladamente al ver cómo Jisung le golpeaba en la rodilla, haciéndole doblarse de dolor. Johnny hizo un ademan de hablar, pero fue cortado por la campana que indicaba el final del recreo.

—Dios, menos mal —escuchó Mark susurrar a Kun mientras enganchaba su brazo con el de Sicheng, llevándolo de vuelta al edificio.

—Por favor no los asustes. Sus padres se enfadarían muchísimo y ya _sabes_ cómo pueden ser los padres de Chenle.

—Joder, no me lo recuerdes —dijo Johnny con una mueca.

Entonces Ten les dedicó una sonrisa exasperada antes de apartar con fuerza a Johnny de Chenle y Jisung. Observaron cómo éstos se alejaban.

—La verdad es que no entiendo por qué seguimos quedando con ellos. Quiero decir, ¿no quieren pasar el tiempo con gente de su edad? —preguntó Renjun en medio del silencio.

—No creo que nos pudiésemos librar de ellos, sinceramente —respondió Jeno—. Son muy pegajosos.

—Cierto —dijo Renjun riendo.

—Además, nos invitan a comida así que no creo que quiera librarme de ellos —añadió Jaemin. El resto asintió como respuesta.

—Deberíamos irnos antes de que sea tarde — dijo Chenle mientras empujaba Jisung hacia el edificio de ciencias. Todos se despidieron y comenzaron a dividirse, dirigiéndose a diferentes lugares.

Mark ya llegaba a la altura de la puerta cuando Jeno le alcanzó, con su sonrisa perpetua aún más brillante de lo normal, o quizás su falta de sueño hacía que todo pareciese más _intenso._

—Una pesadilla, ¿eh? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras empujaba a Mark, haciendo que éste se balanceara peligrosamente.

—¿Sí…?

—¿Y por qué no me lo creo?

Mark le dirigió una mirada sospechosa.

—¿Porque miento fatal?

Entonces se rio y Mark cerró sus ojos, ¿por qué tenía que estar todo al _máximo volumen_?

—La falta de sueño te hace increíblemente sincero. Me pregunto qué más cosas podrías contarme —dijo mientras movía sus cejas repetidamente.

—Eres malvado, ¿lo sabes?

—Es un talento —dijo Jeno de forma engreída. Enseguida se adelantó y abrió la puerta antes de que Mark se estampase contra ello. Mark consiguió murmurar un agradecimiento y Jeno volvió a colgarse de su espalda.

—Eres adorable cuando apenas duermes.

/

—No quiero ser un cotilla ni nada… —comenzó a decir Jisung.

—No lo intentes demasiado —le interrumpió Mark, antes de que su hermano lo empujase fuera de la acera.

—Intento _ser_ amable. Cállate.

Se encontraban en su camino de vuelta a casa, con un viento más gélido que nunca y nubes oscuras y pesadas abriéndose paso en el cielo. Mark todavía parecía más dormido que despierto, y Jisung se estaba cansando. Mark no tenía la energía para discutir con él, así que simplemente hizo un gesto para que el otro continuase.

—Lo que intentaba preguntar es que por qué estás tan cansado.

—Tú no tienes pesadillas.

—¿Cómo vas a saber eso? —preguntó malhumorado, tirando de su bufanda para tapar su barbilla.

—Nunca te habías quejado de tener pesadillas.

—Bueno, quizás es porque no me quejo tanto como _alguien._

Jisung lo empujó de nuevo, pero esa vez Mark estaba preparado, y utilizó todo su peso para que chocase con un arbusto. Tras lograr recomponerse y quitar todas las hojas y ramitas de su pelo y ropa, prosiguieron su camino en un silencio no demasiado incómodo.

—Sigo sin creerme lo de las pesadillas —dijo mientras doblaban la esquina de su calle.

—Vale, no te lo creas. No me importa.

Jisung paró en seco y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—A veces eres molesto de cojones —dijo en un tono más alto de lo normal.

De la garganta del menor se escapó un pequeño gruñido como muestra de su frustración mientras pegaba una patada al suelo.

—Sé que me estás mintiendo. ¡Dime de una vez por qué no has dormido!

—Tuve una puta pesadilla, ¿vale? Déjalo ya —gritó Mark, dando un paso hacia su hermano, aunque éste no reculó y se mantuvo en su posición.

Se mantuvieron de esa forma por un tiempo, tan solo observándose el uno al otro. Fue entonces cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, y se vieron obligados a seguir andando.

 

La tensión entre ambos era palpable, y a su madre solo le bastó un vistazo para mandar cada uno a su habitación.

Mark dejó caer su mochila en su mesa e inmediatamente se tiró sobre su cama, dejando escapar su aliento en un largo suspiro. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se regañó a si mismo por haber tratado mal a su hermano, su humor no era el mejor cuando apenas había dormido y dependía de la cafeína. Quería disculparse, de verdad quería. Lo que no quería era explicar que un desconocido había escalado hasta su ventana, le había acosado hasta despertarlo y conseguir que le diese comida, e incluso dormido en su propia cama. Tampoco quería mencionar lo mono que era y lo ligeramente jodido que parecía estar. Y definitivamente no quería pensar en que aquella vez sería, casi sin lugar a dudas, la primera y última vez que le iba a ver. No quería explicar nada de aquello, _especialmente_ a su hermano pequeño.

Como respuesta a todo ese hilo de pensamientos, desde dentro se pudo escuchar un suave golpe en su puerta, seguido de una voz llamándolo con timidez. Mark soltó un gruñido y rodó sobre la cama con sus ojos todavía cerrados, antes de contestar:

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Supongo.

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió y dejó paso a Jisung. La luz tenue proveniente de la ventana, junto a su conjunto de ropa, una sudadera ancha gris y pantalones de chándal, le daban un aire más tierno. Mark deseaba no tener especial cariño por él, pero era su hermano pequeño, al fin y al cabo. Acabó incorporándose en la cama, y Jisung le miró con inquietud.

—Eh… —comenzó vacilante, y Mark suspiró como respuesta.

—No pasa nada, Jisung. Está bien. Siento haberme comportado así antes, ha sido estúpido. Perdón.

—Yo también lo siento. No pretendía cotillear.

—Da igual.

La complexión rígida y tensa de Jisung se relajó visiblemente, y se dirigió a sentarse al lado de su hermano mayor, sobre su cama.

—Pero no se trataba de una pesadilla, ¿verdad? —preguntó tímidamente. Mark se giró para mirarlo.

—No. La verdad es que no.

Jisung asintió como si de un sabio se tratara, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, antes de murmurar un “vale" con tranquilidad.

—¿Vale? —preguntó Mark, algo sorprendido.

—Bueno, solo… —paró de hablar por un instante, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Si hubieses querido contar algo a mí o al resto, no habrías mentido. Así que probablemente que no quieres contarlo, y supongo que no pasa nada. No es asunto mío y eso… —dijo, perdiendo un poco el hilo de sus palabras.

—Sí, yo… sí —murmuró Mark, incapaz de pensar en algo más inteligente para decir. Sin embargo, Jisung parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, sonriendo en su dirección segundos antes de bajar su mirada hasta los pliegues del edredón.

—¿Por qué hay tierra en tu cama? —preguntó confundido mientras limpiaba parte de ella.

—Me… quedé dormido con las zapatillas puestas —dijo tras tragar saliva con dificultad.

Jisung no parecía convencido. Sin embargo, se limitó a asentir nuevamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—La cena ya está casi lista —dijo antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

Mark permaneció sentado durante varios minutos, antes de levantarse con rapidez. Sus brazos sacudieron con fuerza el edredón y la almohada mientras observaba sorprendido como una nube de polvo y cemento se elevaba y finalmente caía al suelo. Después pasó por la cocina y cogió la escoba y el recogedor para eliminar toda evidencia de que un chico desconocido había dormido en su cama. Si es que antes no estaba cansado, ahora definitivamente lo estaba. Se derrumbó en la pila de sábanas del desastre que tenía por cama y se durmió al instante. Ni siquiera despertó con la llamada de su madre para comprobar qué tal estaba, o cuando Jisung entró sigilosamente a su habitación para dejar parte de la cena.

Cuando por fin se levantó ya era medianoche, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza contra su ventana y se veían rayos iluminando el cielo. Entonces se levantó, entornando los ojos mientras miraba hacia la ventana.  No había nadie. Pudo sentir como su corazón se comprimía en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir levemente mareado. Decidió apartar la vista, centrándose en las sobras frías que le esperaban sobre su mesa. Tras haber comido, se cepilló los dientes y cambió la ropa por su pijama, para después volver a enfundarse de nuevo en su cama. Esperó un tiempo, agudizando su oído para poder distinguir los sonidos de alguien escalando la vieja tubería, pero tan solo recibió como respuesta el ruido ensordecedor de la lluvia y los truenos. Con un suspiro dio la vuelta en la cama, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de decepción en su estómago mientras observaba la nada. Había sido estúpido esperar que Donghyuck volviese, había sido estúpido por tener esperanza. Había sido un estúpido.

Quedarse dormido después de aquello le resultó demasiado difícil y, cuando finalmente lo consiguió, soñó con un chico de pelo rebelde y castaño, ojos oscuros y unos labios en forma de corazón.


	3. tarde (de lluvia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noviembre nunca se librará de la lluvia.

Los tres días siguientes pasaron como una escena borrosa frente a él. Las noches de Mark seguían siendo una mierda. Se despertaba tras el mínimo ruido, y luego tardaba una eternidad en volverse a dormir. Sus brazos se encontraban llenos de marcas y heridas debido a los constantes golpes y pinchazos que necesitaba para poder sobrevivir en clases tremendamente emocionantes como historia o matemáticas.

Después de tres días, la constante pregunta sobre el por qué a su cansancio dejo de repetirse tanto, pues siempre obtenían la misma respuesta. No a todos les convencía aquello, pero no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo a no ser que buscasen simplemente una mirada somnolienta seguida de un silencio durante el resto del día.

 

/

 

— _¿Has terminado esa redacción de inglés? Yo he hecho una completa y absoluta mierda, no estoy de coña_ —decía la voz distorsionada de Jeno a través del teléfono.

Mark se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, con un sándwich en su mano izquierda y el móvil en la derecha. Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las nueve y media de la tarde, llevaba más de una hora al teléfono hablando con Jeno. La lluvia caía sobre la acera estrepitosamente, hacía varias horas que el sol se había escondido tras el horizonte. El sonido de Mark ahogándose levemente con un trozo de sándwich irrumpió aquella paz por unos segundos, seguido de una carcajada por parte de Jeno.

— _Me tomo eso como un no. Tío, estás jodido como no la entregues. Eso con esta profesora son como trece años de castigo._

—Sí, sí, _gracias_ por recordármelo. Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos deberes —Mark volvió a toser tras terminar de tragar la comida.

— _Jaemin y Renjun no han parado de hablar de ello en todo el día. ¿Dónde coño estabas?_

—Probablemente no estaba escuchando.

— _Qué sorpresa_ —dijo Jeno con un suspiro— _._ _Tío, tienes que parar de empanarte tanto. En cualquier momento te va a atropellar un camión o algo._

—Qué más da —murmuró Mark, abriendo su portátil para abrir un documento nuevo de Word. 

— _Lo que tú digas, tío._

—¿De qué se supone que hay escribir la redacción? —preguntó Mark, recibiendo como respuesta un bufido exasperado.

—Como analizar por qué está mal Hamlet o algo así. Mira, escribe alguna mierda de dramas adolescentes y podrá valer.

Mark restregó una mano por su cara y gruñó, antes de contestar:

—Vale, sí… Vale gracias, Jeno. Nos vemos mañana.

— _Sí, hasta mañana. Buena suerte amigo mío, la vas a necesitar._

Después de colgar, Mark lanzó el móvil a la cama detrás de él y se dedicó a observar la página en blanco de su portátil. ¿A quién le importaba una mierda lo que le ocurriese a Hamlet? Tenía problemas con su papi y un grave caso de Drama Adolescente, se volvió loco y decidió suicidarse. Con eso en mente, procedió a escribir la peor redacción que había hecho nunca, llena de indirectas pasivo-agresivas hacia su profesora de inglés y una pequeña dosis de su propio drama adolescente acumulado.

Cuando por fin terminó, casi era medianoche y sentía su cerebro más vacío que nunca. Con el último resquicio de energía que conservaba, embutió su terrible redacción en un email y lo envió con la esperanza de que su profesora fuese a revisar el correo por la mañana. Se levantó lentamente, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza para poder escuchar con satisfacción cómo sus articulaciones crujían. Se quitó entonces la camiseta y puso con rapidez unos pantalones de chándal antes de derrumbarse en la cama y poner a ciegas la alarma en el móvil.

 

/

 

No tenía ni idea de la hora que era al despertar. Ni siquiera sabía _por qué_ se había despertado. Miró a su alrededor, desorientado, y vio que su lámpara de noche seguía encendida y su ropa tirada por el suelo. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que su edredón estaba a mitad de camino de caerse y que tenía el torso desnudo. Sin dejar de temblar todavía y con un bostezo ocupando sus labios se levantó, cogió una camiseta cualquiera y se dirigió hasta su mesilla de noche para apagar la luz.

Entonces se detuvo. Una sensación extraña le recorrió toda la espalda, consiguiendo que tuviese la piel de gallina en aquellas zonas sin cubiertas por la ropa. Con el corazón a mil por hora, se giró lentamente sobre sus pies para fijarse en la ventana. Las cortinas no cubrían toda la superficie de cristal y dejaban ver la silueta de una persona encaramada al marco de la ventana, con una mano apoyada sobre el cristal para poder mantener el equilibrio. De pronto, una imagen con demasiado detalle apareció en su mente, con Donghyuck como protagonista, cayendo y rompiéndose el cuello, así que se dirigió con rapidez para abrir la ventana. Donghyuck se introdujo de un salto en la habitación, trayendo consigo una ráfaga de lluvia y granizo. Tenía el pelo aplastado y había gotas recorriendo sus mejillas y garganta. Mark observó con alegría, aunque también confusión, que llevaba ropa distinta a la vez anterior. La sudadera gris chorreaba sobre la alfombra y sus zapatillas, que seguía pareciendo que iban a morir en cualquier momento, chapoteaban cada vez que se movía. Donghyuck mostró una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus dientes castañeaban y tenía los brazos cruzados intentando conservar el poco calor corporal que poseía.

—Joder… —susurró Mark, observando el lamentable estado del chico frente a él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí fuera?

—El suficiente —respondió en un jadeó.

—Espera, ¿llevas todo este tiempo en mi ventana? —exclamó Mark, a lo que recibió como respuesta un bufido.

—No es como si te importara.

—Estaba _dormido_ , idiota. Eso es invasión de la privacidad o alguna mierda de esa. Podría denunciarte.

Donghyuck decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Te vas a poner la camiseta o no?

—¿Qué? — preguntó Mark después de pestañear.

Donghyuck señaló su torso desnudo con una sonrisa traviesa asomando en su rostro y sus ojos brillando de manera hasta infantil. Mark miró hacia abajo y se asustó por un momento, para después pegar la camiseta contra su pecho. Podía sentir el rubor colándose por sus mejillas, y se giró bruscamente para dejar de ver cómo Donghyuck se reía.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó de manera seca tras ponerse la camiseta, y el chico se encogió de hombros.

—No me importaba.

Donghyuck escuchó como el otro farfullaba indignado mientras se deslizaba por su lado para dejarse caer en la cama deshecha.

—Levanta, estás empapando todo —dijo en un susurro que se pudo escuchar por toda la habitación. Donghyuck hizo un puchero, pero igualmente se apartó de la cama y sentó en el suelo. Seguía temblando—. Mira, te puedo dejar algo de ropa y tú te vas cambiando mientras yo voy a por comida. ¿Qué te parece?

—Sin cereales.

—Sin cereales —le aseguró Mark, y el chico sonrió.

La parte de encontrar algo de ropa para Donghyuck se alargó mucho más de lo que pretendía en un principio (Mark acabó por rendirse y dejar que escogiese él). Cuando por fin habían escogido el conjunto (una camiseta, una sudadera enorme, pantalones de chándal y dos calcetines diferentes), ya eran las dos de la mañana, y Donghyuck parecía que se iba a quedar dormido en cualquier momento.

—Vuelvo en un segundo. No hagas ruido, tú solo pon la ropa sobre el radiador, ¿vale?

Donghyuck asintió mientras bostezaba, comenzando ya a quitarse la sudadera empapada mientras Mark salía con rapidez de la habitación.

 

Las escaleras parecían más ruidosas que nunca y Mark casi se parte la crisma al no pisar el último escalón en su carrera hacia la cocina. Entonces cogió unos huevos y bacon y comenzó a calentar una sartén. Tras cinco minutos, Donghyuck apareció por la puerta dando un susto de muerte a Mark, incluso con su aspecto tan inocente, el pelo ligeramente rizado por la humedad y ropa de dos tallas más grande que la suya.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró con molestia Mark. Donghyuck evadió la pregunta con un simple gesto y se sentó en el suelo de azulejos.

—Tardabas demasiado.

—Me he ido hace como cinco minutos, pero bueno —Donghyuck simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—De todas formas, no pareces alguien que pueda cocinar algo comestible sin llegar a quemarlo, así que he pensado que podría ayudar.

—No veo que estés ayudando.

—Bueno, de momento _vas bien_. Estoy esperando a que la cagues, va a pasar en algún momento.

—Cállate. ¿Quieres comer o no? —Donghyuck volvió a mostrar un puchero a lo que Mark respondió con un bufido— Pues eso.

Colocó los trozos de bacon sobre la sartén, apartándose un poco al escuchar cómo chisporroteaban. Donghyuck lanzó una mirada recelosa a la escalera sumida en la oscuridad, antes de ordenarle que se diese prisa.

—Calla —susurró como única respuesta. Esperó unos segundos más antes de echar el bacon a un plato y verter el huevo a la sartén. Mientras tanto, Donghyuck ya se había levantado para curiosear por el frigorífico.

— Oh, Dios. Tienes brownies —susurró con alegría mientras sacaba de la nevera un Tupperware de color rosa claro.

—Es para una reunión de padres, eh.

—Pero puedo coger uno, ¿no? —Se giró para mirar de frente a Mark, sus ojos abiertos y aparentando inocencia. Mark apenas resistió unos segundos antes de aceptar lo que pedía, y el chico lo celebró con un breve baile antes de coger dos trozos del postre.

—Eres tremendamente bueno —comentó antes de descansar su barbilla sobre el hombro de Mark.

—Sí —se limitó a responder, con el corazón tan acelerado que dudó de que aquello fuera sano. Donghyuck no parecía darse cuenta de su incomodidad, y permaneció allí apoyado, haciéndole cosquillas con su pelo en el cuello y la oreja —. La comida está lista, vamos —murmuró Mark mientras servía el huevo en el plato para dárselo a Donghyuck. Entonces cogió con agilidad los cubiertos y subió las escaleras seguido de Donghyuck.

De alguna manera parecía como una fiesta de pijamas, aunque sin apenas conocerse y habiendo escalado uno de ellos por una tubería para colarse en la casa.

—Esto está asqueroso —dijo Donghyuck desde su posición en el suelo justo al lado de la cama. Mark, tirado en la cama, simplemente asintió.

—No me estás escuchando, de verdad que está _asqueroso_ —repitió mientras pinchaba con el tenedor la mano más cercana de Mark.

Mark acabó por girarse, reticente, para encontrarse con unos labios brillantes por la grasa y una mirada difícil de descifrar. Quizás una mezcla entre exasperación y ternura. Entonces dirigió su mirada al plato vacío frente al chico, antes de resoplar.

—Eso no te ha impedido comerte todo, ¿no?

—Tenía hambre. Pero eso no explica cómo te las has arreglado para joder bacon y huevos. Es literalmente el plato más fácil del planeta.

—No entiendo por qué está tan mal —murmuró Mark antes de girarse para poder ver bien al chico, que respondió con una carcajada.

—El huevo estaba quemado y el bacon estaba super salado. Lo único decente han sido los brownies de tu madre.

—Oye, al menos te he preparado algo. Podría haber dejado que te pudrieses hasta que te murieses.

—No lo habrías hecho, eres demasiado bueno e ingenuo. Además, te habría cagado de miedo dejarme ahí fuera.

—Podría haberte empujado del marco de la ventana. Diría que fue en defensa en personal, que pensaba que me ibas a asesinar o algo.

—No mientas, probablemente ni podrías matar a una araña.

—No deberías matar a las arañas, son útiles —rebatió Mark, y Donghyuck emitió un gruñido mientras se tiraba dramáticamente al suelo.

—Dios, no tiene sentido discutir contigo, ¿verdad?

—Cuando estoy cansado no —puntualizó Mark antes de bostezar y estirar todo su cuerpo—. Y mañana tengo clase.

—Di que te has puesto malo o algo. Mañana es viernes, ¿qué más da?

—No funciona así para nada, pero bueno.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Pero ¿cuál es tu colegio? No te he visto nunca —dijo Mark sin pensar antes de arrepentirse de inmediato. El rostro de Donghyuck se apagó al momento, y el chico se incorporó para sentarse, evitando la mirada compungida de Mark.

—Estudio en casa —dijo brevemente antes de levantarse para dejar el plato sobre la mesa. Mark también se levantó, sin saber qué decir. Realmente no quería mencionar eso, pero la falta de horas de sueño debía de haber provocado un cortocircuito en su sentido del tacto.

—No tienes que… quiero decir, puedes quedarte… si quieres —murmuró Mark tartamudeando y Donghyuck se giró para mirarlo con una expresión imposible de leer—. Lo digo porque está muy oscuro y está lloviendo y…

—Estaré bien —Donghyuck le interrumpió, haciendo que Mark callara al instante.

—Vale. Siento, hm, haber preguntado eso. No tengo el derecho de cotillear de esa manera. De verdad que lo siento, se me ha… escapado. —Mark bajó su mirada, la vergüenza y la culpa se agolpaban en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar, y se perdió la fracción de segundo en la que la expresión de Donghyuck se suavizó.

—Da igual —respondió antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo.

Mark observó sin saber qué hacer cómo se calzaba y dirigía hacia la ventana. Donghyuck corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana del todo, permitiendo que el frío viento de la noche se colase en la habitación. La lluvia se había suavizado y convertido en llovizna, lo que calmó levemente a Mark. Al menos no caminaría bajo ese diluvio.

—No hagas nada estúpido —dijo mientras veía cómo Donghyuck descendía por la tubería.

Donghyuck levantó la mirada. Unas gotas de lluvia se engancharon en sus pestañas y su rostro mostraba una expresión de ofensa.

—Nunca lo haría —respondió el chico saltó al suelo, aterrizando de cuclillas antes de incorporarse de nuevo con agilidad—. Te veré por ahí, ¿vale? —susurró de manera que le escuchase, en un tono de pronto demasiado suave y algo inseguro.

Mark pestañeó un par de veces y asintió antes de contestar:

—Sí, claro. —Después de una breve pausa, añadió: —Ten cuidado, ¿vale? Hay gente peligrosa ahí fuera.

Donghyuck respondió riendo, aunque aquella pequeña carcajada tenía algo malo en ella. No había sido causada por algo gracioso en sí, había sonado vacía y amarga.

—Créeme, lo sé —Mark no sabía qué responder, pero por suerte Donghyuck se adelantó—. Bueno, te veré pronto, ¿vale?

—Sí. Pronto —respondió Mark en un tono distraído, y Donghyuck sonrió, justo antes de salir corriendo calle abajo como si el mismo diablo le persiguiese.

Mark permaneció en el mismo sitio, su mente a kilómetros por hora. Sabía que aquel chico estaba metido en algo serio. Algo que requeriría bastante trabajo para convencerlo a contarlo, y él no era precisamente bueno convenciendo a la gente sobre esos temas. Las palabras eran difíciles de utilizar a veces. Suspirando, cerró la ventana y volvió a correr las cortinas. La ropa de Donghyuck seguía secándose en el radiador. Con ciertas dudas, cogió los vaqueros todavía mojados y comprobó los bolsillos, vacíos. Volvió a dejar la ropa secándose sobre el radiador, sintiéndose una mierda. No era quién para cotillear y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Cotilleando.


End file.
